gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam
The OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam is Ritz Zukera's Mobile Suit. It is Developed From The OPUG-6785 Icen Gundam. Xetrix Habuka Gave Ritz The Shiva Gundam to Ritz to Uncrytallize Her Sister, Fang. It's Powerful Ability Diamond Dust, according to Xetrix, Can kill Humans in one Shot. History Meet the Shiva Gundam After Xetrix explains to Ritz how can she be Uncrystallized, He gave her one of the Legendary Mobile Suits, The OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam. It's Most powerful Ability, Diamond Dust is Too Dangerous and Xetrix told her to Use Diamond Dust only too Monster Enemies, Not Humans, as Diamond Dust might Kill them Easily. The Final Battle and Real Mother In the real world, she died from an unknown illness, but in Crystarium she is alive, although in that world she is not what she seems. This Trancelia is bent on sustaining the fantasy world by thwarting Xetrix efforts to revert it to normal. In fact, Trancelia herself is part of the reason the fantasy world continues to exist, along with the five Gundams (she herself is effectively a sixth Gundam Pilot). When Ritz's Father, Cid leaves after learning that Crystarium is not "real," Trancelia creates a dark version of Silius called Llendar Twlem, and sends it to get rid of Xetrix. After the battle Trancelia becomes her Normal self, "Celia" and she reveals that she is the Mother of Ritz and Fang. Epilouge After Trancelia becomes a Human again, Things Changed.... Crystarium was gone, Trance no longer exists, Gundams were Displayed and Everything Crystallized is all Fine. After The Llendar Twlem was back to normal, Silius has no Memories of Where he was, Who are they or who he is. He decided to go live in Yokohama, Japan and have a New Life while the Others Go to work for the Crystarium.. They decided to rename Crystarium into Cosmos. Other Appearances Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium: Tactics She appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium: Tactics as a DLC Playable Character as she has the OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam with her. Abilities (Shiva Gundam) It costs Money (MN) to buy OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam's 3 Abilities Weapons (Shiva Gundam) Shiva Gundam uses Swords. Notes & Trivia *Icen and Shiva are Also in the Final Fantasy Series Etymology Shiva shares her name with the Hindu god, Shiva (also spelled Śiva). The Hindu Shiva once saved the world by consuming poison, giving him blue skin around the area of the neck and throat. It should also be noted that Shiva is a male god, but can merge with his consort Parvati. Together they become Ardhanari an androgynous Hindu god of duality, this is the reason why Shiva is sometimes confused as a female (but is indeed a male god). Shiva is also the god of destruction along with Vishnu, who is the god of preservation, and Brahma, the god of creation. Together they are the three principle deities of the Trimurti (Hindu Triad). Also, in paintings Shiva was frequently mistaken for a woman due to his long hair and facial features. It is believed that he also periodically destroys the world, then recreates it. There is a possibility that the name was simply the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "shiver", which is a possibility given her icy nature. Another possibility is the reference to the Slavic goddess Živa, the goddess of love and fertility.